-Alter R.O.T.S- Scarlet Dominion
Basic Info The Scarlet Dominion (usually known as The Dominion) is a society where everyone usually is considered Family. It doesn't matter if you're an Angel or a Devil, you are Family, and Family stays together, dies together. It was formed in the [[Scarlet Civil War|'Scarlet Civil War']] when they broke away from their [[Remilia Scarlet|'Mistress Remilia Scarlet']] when she was forced to change her mind to stop the Scarlet - Hakurei war. The ruler and leader are usually called a Father if it's a male, or a Mother if it's a female. Sister is also a ruler title for special occasions. Primitive at best, this society enjoys all kinds of levels of Science and Spirituality. They love Nature and frown upon anything that harms that said Nature. Science and Technology are usually focused on the military for Defensive purposes. Everything is usually shared in the Family, there isn't really anything called a thief or an intruder because they trust one and other. They are very skeptical of accepting or inviting any newcomers to their family as they don't know their way. They don't seem to care about strangers who know nothing about their society and usually wants to be left alone and to themselves. Drifting away from the Family way of life and your Family will consider you tainted, they will try to cleanse you from this taint or they will consider you an outcast at worse. They also don't seem to be very keen on Diplomatic related things as it only seems complicated and a waste of time to them. This Society is also not afraid of doing any offensive strikes in the name of the safety of their Family. Fairies are the Main species of this society and seen as children of the Father and Mother while they're seen as Sisters of the Sister. The Fairies are followed up by the Moon Rabbits, Enigma Demons, and Humans, which is followed up by the Floran, Neko and other sorts of Youkai and species part of their Family. In this society, Gods and other Divine creatures are considered real. But a past hatred or denial for these kinds of things linger about even though they come from a land where these Divine beings are real and existent, and the Family usually goes to these Divine beings to protect them from foreign aggressors. This Society also seems to be focused on Females only, yet they don't seem to hate Males outside of their Family and Society. The only male they accept is their Father, who is not looking for any sexual activity of any kind with his family, only if the female asked so or agrees to a request. This Society's sexuality is Heterosexual, Asexual or Demisexual and anything else is frowned upon and avoided. They are made of small or huge factions that merged together to form a united society against anything that threatens their way of life. Intervening or nosing around in Dominion business will make them highly suspicious of you and most cases even hostile towards you.Category:-Alter R.O.T.S- Factions